buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
New Rules, Part One
is the first issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten comic book series. It was written by Christos Gage and illustrated by Rebekah Isaacs. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis New season. New rules. The age-old battle of Slayer vs. vampire is the focus of Buffy’s life once again — it’s downright nostalgic! But with all the toying with magic she’s done lately, this girl should know it’s time for another game change… Shouldn’t she?“Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 10 #1”. Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved February 19, 2018. Summary The immediate aftermath of accelerating the maturation of the new Seed of Wonder and restoring magic back to the world finds Buffy and the Scoobies in Santa Rosita, California slaying zompires. A new vampire named Vicki shows up to help Buffy with the zompire problem, and it’s clear to both parts that Vicki and her crew of new vampires plan to turn on Buffy once all zompires are slain. Spike shows up to assist in the midst of a heated battle, while Buffy and Vicki provoke each other. Willow then magically teleports two civilians, named Abby and Zoey Miller, to Dawn and Andrew, who have been driving a van together rescuing people to outside the town. Willow states that the new magic is different, and she can’t not perform another spell while maintaining the force field around Santa Rosita keeping the remaining zompires in. Buffy then leads the others to Xander’s trap, consisting of a trail of tanning beds. While he puts the finishing touches on his trap, he mentions to Anya how strained his relationship with Dawn has been, and guesses she’s haunting him as a spirit. Buffy and others then arrive and Xander’s trap is a success. Anaheed, Billy Lane, and Dave congratulate the Scoobies. With no more zompires, Buffy and Vicki turn their attentions on each other, and the sunrise reveals the new vampires’ immunity to sunlight. Both sides begin to battle each other, and Buffy and the Scoobies are overwhelmed by Vicki’s forces, who are tougher to stake, and capable to turn into mist, panther, and giant bat. Buffy blames herself for a imminent defeat, until the timely arrival of Faith, Giles, Kennedy, Holly, and Leah. She is happily reunited with Giles, recently resurrected as a boy. When she turns back to the battle, she now believes they’re going to win. Continuity *The Scooby Gang is at Santa Rosita dealing with the zompire crisis seen in Love vs. Life. *Buffy mentions “old boyfriends turning into mad gods” in reference to Angel and Twilight (Season Eight). *Buffy recalls giving magic back to the Earth, stopping an apocalypse, and saving Dawn (The Core, Part Five). *Buffy feels nostalgic “slaying the undead so they don’t overrun a suburban California town,” as she did for seven years in Sunnydale (“Welcome to the Hellmouth” to “Chosen”). *The Scoobies are first introduced to the vampire change caused by the recreation of the Seed of Wonder, as well as the first new vampire, awaken in The Core, Part Five. *Vicki mentions the existence of zompires as caused by Buffy who “wrecked magic” (Last Gleaming, Part Five). *Vicki provokes Buffy about her “traditional slayer/vampire dynamic,” in reference to the Slayer’s past relationship with vampires Angel and Spike. *Buffy misses Giles, recalling getting “our father figure killed” (Last Gleaming, Part Four). *Spike mentions riding New York City subways in the seventies, as seen in “Fool for Love”. *Andrew tells Abby and Zoey about Spike getting his soul (“Grave”). *Xander “is talking to the ghost of his dead ex-fiancee;" Anya was last seen when she died in “Chosen”. *Anya mentions being left at the altar, in “Hell's Bells”, and getting killed, in “Chosen”. *Misunderstanding Andrew’s envy of Billy, Dawn supports his hypothetical coming out, he eventually mentions his sexual orientation only in Love Dares You, Part One. *Spike mentions “fighting hordes of feral vampires” and “bursting into flame at the end,” in reference to the events in “Chosen”. *Buffy says she’s been dusting vampires longer than she’s been driving, as she dusted her first vampire at fifteen year old (“The Origin”). *Andrew compares the new vampires abilities to Toru's pack’s, seen in “Wolves at the Gate”. *Willow recalls that Dracula taught her how to reverse Toru’s pack spell (Wolves at the Gate, Part Three). *Buffy reflects on the Scooby Gang falling apart since Giles first left for England (“Tabula Rasa”). *Buffy and Faith meet for the first time since Giles’ funeral, as do Willow and Kennedy after their break-up (Last Gleaming, Part Five). *Leah, last seen as part of the Slayer Organization (Last Gleaming, Part Four), is revealed to be currently working for Deepscan. *Giles finally reunites with the Scoobies after his resurrection (What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Two). *Willow tells Giles there’s no need to “cast spells in dead languages anymore,” as they’ll discuss the cause in New Rules, Part Three. *Issue Where the River Meets the Sea, Part One shares the scene of the encounter between Giles and the Scooby Gang, from Faith’s point of view. Appearances Individuals *Anaheed *Angel *Anya *Devon *Dracula *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *Holly *Anya Jenkins *Kennedy *Leah *Faith Lehane *Billy Lane *Mrs. Miller *Abby Miller *Zoey Miller *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Joyce Summers *Hank Summers *Vicki *Andrew Wells Organization and Titles *Deepscan *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Toru's pack *Warlock *Witch Species *Human *Spirit *Vampire **New vampire **Zompire *Vengeance demon Locations *England **London *Japan *United States **Santa Rosita, California Weapons and Objects *Crossbow *Grenade *Gun *Molotov cocktail *Mʔ *Slayer Handbook *Stake *Sword Death Count *Unknown number of zompires, dusted by the Scooby Gang and Vicki’s gang of new vampires. *Unknown number of new vampires, dusted by the Scooby Gang. Behind the Scenes Production *Christos Gage and Rebekah Isaacs debuts on ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' comics, having worked in the previous season as the main artistic team for Angel & Faith. *Rebekah Isaacs’s ultravariant cover connects to Where the River Meets the Sea, Part One’s. *This issue has an exclusive cover for WonderCon 2014, by artist Brian Horton, and another for Emerald City Comic Con 2014, by artist Phil Noto. Distribution *'' '' was the 75º best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 27,851 sales in March 2014 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics Actual--March 2014." ICv2, April 7, 2014. Retrieved February 19, 2018. Collections *"New Rules" *"The Whedon Three Way" *"Buffy Season Ten Library Edition, Volume 1" Pop Culture References *Buffy mentions the novel You Can’t Go Home Again (1940). *Vicki wears a shirt with the logo for Ghost of the Robot band. *Vicki mentions William Shakespeare. *Spike references Admiral Ackbar due to its famous quote “It’s a trap!”. *Andrew quotes “Come with me if you want to live,” from Terminator franchise. *Xander and Anya have a discussion about Pete’s Dragon. *Andrew compares being green with envy to the character Hulk. *An unidentified new vampire ironically calls Willow an “Einstein” in reference to the theoretical physicist. Other *Spike appears talking to Vicki while she wears a Ghost of the Robot shirt; the band has a member musician James Marsters, who is also the the actor who portrayed Spike in both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel series. Gallery Additional Covers BUFFYS10-1-Wondercon.jpg|Brian Horton for WonderCon BUFFYECCC.jpg|Phil Noto for ECCC Cover Artwork BS10.png|Steve Morris main cover BuffyS10_1_Alt.jpg|Rebekah Issacs variant BuffySeason10.jpg|Rebekah Issacs ultravariant B10-01-03b.png|Brian Horton exclusive B10-01-04b.png|Phil Noto exclusive Preview Buffys10n1p1.jpg Buffys10n1p2.jpg Buffys10n1p3.jpg Quotes References nl:New Rules, Deel Eén Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Ten